


We Both Lost Someone

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Heroes in Crisis (DCU Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Because darn it Killer Croc deserves to know, Gen, Heroes in Crisis Spoilers (DCU), Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd-centric, Killer Croc Needs a Hug, Killer Croc deserves to know, Killer Croc-centric, Post-Heroes in Crisis (DCU), Roy Harper Deserves Better, Roy Harper-centric, Sad, and I'm still bitter, roy harper is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: After learning about Roy's death, there's one person that Jason knows deserves to hear about it.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	We Both Lost Someone

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for a bit. And while not super in depth, I do feel like it's a story worth telling.

"When you said you wanted to talk, I wasn't expecting to meet up at Penguin's pride and joy." Killer Croc admitted.

The back drop of the Iceberg Lounge was an unusual meet up for the duo. Especially when considering one of them was a ten foot tall crocodile hybrid and the other a known vigilante. But when Killer Croc got a call from Jason, sounding depressed and urgent, he was admittedly curious.

"Well, I think we might turn a few heads at the dinner down the street." Jason jokingly stated. "You especially. No offense."

Croc shrugged, unoffended by the jest. He knew just how much of a presence he had, and just how intimidating he was to the general public. The only question left was how he managed to pull this over on Cobblepot.

"Let's just say I pulled a few strings so we would be unbothered." Jason answered, knowing that Croc had to be curious.

People murmured and dishes clanked as the two went quiet. A waiter stopped by the table to drop off a few glasses of water before scurrying off.

"So why have you called me out here for?" Croc inquired. "It's not like our paths have crossed recently."

Another moment of silence. It seemed like Jason was trying to gather his thoughts as a dower expression plastered all over his face. Taking a sip of his drink, Jason decided to get it out.

"When was the last time you heard from Roy?" Jason inquired.

While inquiring about Roy was not new, Croc was a little surprised that he was asking. Last Croc recalled, Jason and Roy were reunited. But if Jason was asking, something must have been up.

"It's been a few months now." Killer Croc recalled, leaning back in the seat. "When he called me in ARGUS. He mentioned something about checking some sort of rehabilitation center and that he'd be in touch." Croc's head tilted slightly in curiosity. "Why?"

Jason let out a sigh. His next response was going to be rough.

"Roy is dead."

If the air wasn't already tense, it was now. Jason could almost hear Croc's hearts drop as he leaned forward in disbelief and horror. An attempt to drink water was shattered, as the shards of glass were instantly crushed in his hand. He wasn't bothered by the glass, numb to it. Shock seemed to turn to anger as he glared at Jason. He looked like he was about ready to chew Jason's head off.

"I just found out myself." Jason filled in, easing Croc's anger towards him. "Unfortunately, we've both missed the funeral."

"What happened?" Killer Croc inquired.

"All I know is that it had to do with Sanctuary. 'Rehab for Capes' as Roy called it. Something went down and Roy didn't make it."

Killer Croc took the moment to process the news. Grief was something he wasn't expecting to feel tonight, but the thought of Roy dying was sinking in. The thought of Roy's smile no longer existing set in. His unusual sense of fun and general kindness, as annoying as they could be, was now a memory. What should have been a step in the right direction destroyed him.

"I knew you two were close." Jason stated. "You deserve to know. As his sponsor and a reluctant friend."

Killer Croc could applaud the sentiment. At the same time, concern fell on Jason. He knew the two were good friends. Beneath that tough guy persona, Croc had an inclination that this hurt him too. 

"How are you holding up?" Killer Croc asked.

"I don't know." Jason sighed. "I'm gonna miss him. No doubt about that. But I don't know if I should grieve. I don't think he'd want me to."

A scaly hand landed on Jason's shoulder. A sympathetic grin shot Jason's way, as Killer Croc held back his grief.

"Don't bottle it up kid." Croc recommended. "He may not want you to dwell on it, but he wouldn't want you to bottle it up either. Thank you for telling me."

~

Roy's grave looked serene. Several flowers sat in front of it. But that was not the pinnacle of the tombstone. Rather, a cap and two engraved dog tags reading 'Roy Harper: Survivor' and 'Waylon Jones: Proud Sponsor'.


End file.
